Ruined Kicker
Ruined Kicker is Ruined Note's younger brother. The two never got along like Kicker and Note did eventually. Ruined Note joined Haxx's army, while Ruined Kicker joined The Resistance after Haxx slaughtered their parents. Ruined Kicker soon became the sheriff of Six Star South when Haxx's rule was overthrown. Ruined Kicker keeps in touch with Ruined Note every once in a while. Personality Ruined Kicker's personality is almost exactly like Original Kicker's. Ruined Kicker seems a lot more harsh, though, due to his loss of all family except for Ruined Note. Story Pre-Ponylands 3 Everything in Ruined Era was exactly the same until Haxx invaded. When Haxx invaded, Kicker kept his family safe until Haxx took the throne. Kicker kept his family neutral from Haxx and The Resistance. When Kicker went out shopping for his parents, Haxx visited their house. When the parents stood up to him and said they did not want to join the army, Haxx slaughtered them. Kicker returned to find his parents dead, and vowed revenge on Haxx by joining The Resistance. Ponylands 3 Kicker is an optional boss in Ponylands 3. Ruined Note asks you to go save his stupid little brother from his idiotic ways. Kicker does take kindly to Note's hostility, and begins to fire at the heroes. Once defeated, Kicker is ready to die, but Note has a change of heart and orders you to keep him alive. Kicker then runs away, not to be seen again. Ponylands 2 Kicker is an NPC that you can find at the Note Residence in Six Star South. He will give you some quests there. When you go to fight Ruined Note, he will assist in the battle to get to him, but refuses to fight Note himself, claiming that "I can't hurt my brother". After defeating Ruined Note, you can find Kicker and Note and the Note Residence. Kicker comforts Note once Note learns that his parents are dead, and spends the rest of the time with Note in the Note Residence. Ponylands 5 In Ponylands 5, Kicker is seen as the new sheriff of Six Star South. You meet him when you are sent to Six Star South in order to find the James Outlaws and bring them to justice. Kicker assists you in the fight against AJ. Quests Combat Ruined Kicker uses a revolver when fighting him and fighting with him. Kicker is known to run around a lot as well. Kicker will sometimes use his original counterpart's active skill, Leg Work, to assault the players or enemies with a barrage of explosive soccer balls. Relations Ruined Note Kicker and Note are brothers in both Era's. Ruined Kicker and Ruined Note didn't seem to get along as easily as their original duo, but they seem to be extremely close now that their parents are dead. Ruined Hearted and Whole Kicker's parents were murdered by Haxx. Not much was known about them other than what is known about the originals. Lines Category:NPC's Category:PL5 NPC's